Legacy
by Mia Aulair
Summary: [FE7xFE13] When Morgan was younger, his greatest dream was to be a master Tactician like his mother. After waking up on the plains of Sacae, he might just get that chance.
1. Chapter 1

Fire Emblem and all things within are property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

* * *

_Legacy_

_Chapter One_

_An Encounter on the Plains_

* * *

"Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born." - Anais Nin

* * *

Morgan was exhausted.

The young tactician had no memory of his previous trip through any sort of vortex, but he didn't imagine the experience to be any different. He understood, now, why him and his comrades had gotten split up when they returned to their past; travel like this (be it through time or space) was tiring, and a gamble at best. It was a miracle all of the children had even landed in the relative same time period, much less anywhere near Ylisse.

Now he was nowhere near Ylisse, either. And, like before, he'd been separated from his companions. All that surrounded him was grass, and the faint sounds of insects in the night air.

Even in his current state, Morgan could still appreciate the scenery. The plains he'd landed on were certainly beautiful, and if he'd been in better circumstances, he wouldn't mind fashioning somewhere to stay here for the night.

But, not only did he not have any protection from the wild animals or bandits that might be in the area, he'd also lost all of his rations. And weapons. And everything that he'd had with him in his bag, save an old tactics book from his mother he'd managed to salvage. Luckily, this was also the book he'd placed a picture of his family in the previous night, and the picture was still tucked safely between the pages. He held the book tightly to his chest as he walked.

Trudged would have been a more accurate word, though. His legs were barely lifting, and what little stamina he had was all but depleted. He wasn't sure how long he'd been walking, but he'd still not caught site of any other person, much less any town. He kept pressing forward, though. He'd never let anything stop him before, and he wasn't about to start now.

He took one step, then another, until his energy was gone and the darkness of the night engulfed him.

* * *

Morgan opened his eyes, slowly adjusting to the room around him. _Wait, room?, _he thought. When he'd passed out, he'd most definitely been on the plains, with no civilization in sight. Had he died? Was this the afterlife? If it was, it was certainly _different_ than he'd expected.

"Are you awake?" A voice interrupted his train of thought.

He turned, noticing the other inhabitant in the room. It was a girl, around his age, with long hair in a peculiar shade of green. Based on her clothing, and the design of the small ger, she was the owner. Maybe he wasn't dead after all?

"Yeah, I'm..." Morgan paused, "where am I?"

The girl smiled, "Sacae. I found you unconscious on the plains earlier this morning."

Something about this struck Morgan as familiar, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. Although Morgan weren't sure what the odds were that the sole inhabitant of the area would come by where he collapsed, he didn't care. He was alive, and he was glad.

The girl once again interrupted the silence, "I'm Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now. Who are you? Can you remember your name?"

_Ah-ha!_, Morgan realized. This was exactly like the first time father had met mother. Or, when father had found him in the Ruins of Time. The only difference being, thankfully for Morgan, that his memories were intact. At least, his memories since his last bout of amnesia were intact.

He smiled back at Lyn, "I'm Morgan, thanks for saving me."

Lyn smiled in return, "Morgan, an odd-sounding name, but a good name nonetheless."

"Heh heh, I'm not really from around here," he chuckled.

Lyn's bright expression remained, "I can see. By your attire, you're a traveler. What brings you to Sacae? Will you share your story with me?"

Morgan paused, realizing he'd need a believable story, as there was no way anyone would believe his story. "I'm, er, a tactician!" That was the truth! He just needed to make it convincing. "A...traveling tactician! Sent out into the world to better my craft!" And that...wasn't convincing at all. He was a terrible liar; he knew it, his sister knew it, his friends knew it, and now Lyn did too.

"A strategist by trade? An odd profession, but, it would explain this," Lyn pulled a book of a nearby shelf and handed it to him. In all of the confusion, he'd forgotten that when he'd collapsed, he'd been holding his mother's book.

"You grabbed it! Lyn, thank you!" He pulled the book in close towards him. It wasn't worth his life, but, as the last memento he had of his family, he was glad she'd managed to carry it back with her. It must have been difficult, considering that she'd also carried Morgan to this ger, and that he'd probably been teetering on the verge of death at the time. Maybe?

"It seemed very important to you. You were still holding it, even though you were unconscious."

Morgan smiled, almost nostalgically, "It's the last memento I have of my mother, so it's very important to me."

Lyn frowned. She was about to reply when there was a large crash outside.

"What was that noise? Morgan, you stay here. I'll see what's going on." She was out of the ger before Morgan could protest.

She wasn't gone for more than a few minutes before she rushed back inside, "Bandits! They must have come down from the Bern mountains! They could be planning on raiding the local villages, I...I have to stop them!" She ran for her sword, turning back to Morgan, "There's not many of them, so I should be able to handle them on my own. You'll be safe in here."

"Wait!" he called, getting out of the bed. "I can go with you!"

Lyn frowned, "What? You want to help? Well, can you use a weapon?"

"Of course! I can use magic," Morgan paused, frowning, "and I lost all of my tomes. But, I'm a strategist, I can lead you to victory! It's the least I can do to pay you back for saving me."

Lyn paused, thinking it over before finally replying, "Very well, we'll go together."

* * *

Once they were outside, Morgan had a chance to survey the area. Lyn's ger couldn't have been very far from where he had collapsed the night before, but it was hard to differentiate the land around here. Thankfully, the area was relatively flat, so he could easily gauge all of their opponents. There looked to be three bandits from...Bern, Lyn said it was called, and none of them looked very skilled. He could tell by the way they held their axes they weren't properly trained, and they're placing was inefficient. They're only real advantage was numbers, and they were spread too far apart to be able to use that to their advantage. Morgan had no idea how skilled Lyn was with her sword, but he felt confident they would be able to win this fight.

"Over here!" Lyn called, beckoning him to her side, "I'll protect you, so stay close!"

Morgan nodded in agreement, and explained the battle plan. Because there were only three of them, none of them too skilled, they'd advance on the first one and take him by surprise. If they were lucky, they could fell him in one hit. That would likely get the attention of the other two; however, the bigger one looked like he was guarding something over at the other ger, so he wasn't likely to move. It was most probable that he'd send his lackey to fight Lyn, and if he was alone, she would be able to take him. This left the bandit guarding the treasure for last, but once he was alone, he wouldn't be too much of a problem.

Lyn far exceeded his expectations, too. He could tell that she was a skilled swordsman, but he hadn't expected her to be as fast as she was, and was almost taken aback by the fluidity of her movements. She had felled the first bandit with no problem, and barring a small wound she'd had to apply a vulnerary to, had barely any trouble with the second bandit.

They rushed towards the last bandit.

Morgan realized, as they approached the ger, that he'd underestimated the last of the bandits. "Batta the Beast," as he'd called himself, was not only stronger than Morgan had anticipated, but faster. His speed didn't match Lyn's, but it meant that he could no longer rely on a victory based solely on speed, either. His fears were confirmed when he'd given Lyn an ugly wound her side, and she'd called for him to run if she didn't make it.

_No_, Morgan thought, _she'll definitely make it._ All of the battles his mother had fought, she'd fought without ever losing one of her soldiers. She'd taught him to put the lives of the people he directed above all else. He wasn't about to lose his first charge, his first friend in this new world, in his first battle. Not when Batta was giving him an opening.

"Strike from the left!" Morgan called, "He's wide open!" Lyn nodded, and put all of her power into a sword strike that cut across the bandit's chest. Batta fell to the ground with a thud. He didn't get back up.

"Good work, Morgan!" Lyn said, turning to the tactician, "Let's go home."

* * *

Morgan awoke the next morning to the familiar site of the ger. Lyn seemed to be working over by the kitchen area, but turned as soon as she her friend stir.

"Good morning, Morgan! Are you awake yet?" she smiled, and Morgan merely rubbed his eyes in response.

"I've never seen someone sleep so soundly," she commented, "the fight yesterday must have taken a lot out of you." Morgan nodded. He'd managed to somehow win his first skirmish. His mother would be proud of him, he thought. At least, he hoped.

He was too busy thinking that he didn't notice Lyn's expression suddenly turn serious.

"Say, Morgan..." she began, "I want to talk to you about something."

Morgan nodded.

"You have some experience in the ways of war, I can see," she paused a moment, gathering her courage, before continuing, "would you allow me to travel with you?"

Morgan froze. He wasn't sure where he was going, and he wasn't sure how long it'd take him. He could end up on another continent, for all he knew, with no way to get back.

"You're welcome to, but..." he hesitated, "I don't know how far away I'll go. If you travel with me, you might not ever be able to come back here. Your family..."

Lyn cut him off, "My family...died six months ago. My people-the Lorca-they don't," tears started to form in Lyn's eyes, "I'm the last of my tribe. Bandits attacked, and...they killed so many people," memories of villages burned to the ground by Risen came to Morgan's mind. He couldn't tell if they were his memories returning, but his head was beginning to hurt. They were painful images, and he didn't imagine it was any easier for Lyn. She wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry," she said. "I've been alone for so long...but," her resolve strengthened, "No. I will shed no more tears. Morgan, I want—I must become stronger, so that I may avenge my family's death. Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't get stronger by sitting her alone. Morgan, tell me you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you!"

Morgan had seen the determination in Lyn's eyes, before. It was the determination his sister had when she'd confronted Grima. It was the determination his father had when he'd faced Validar. It was the determination his mother had when she'd made the ultimate sacrifice. Morgan knew what that determination meant, and because of that, he couldn't turn Lyn down.

"Of course!" Morgan smiled, "We'll help each other grow stronger!"

Lyn returned the smile, "You will? That's just wonderful! You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it, right?"

Morgan nodded, "Of course! After all, it's the invisible ties we forge that make us stronger!"

* * *

_Author's Notes_

My fic schedule update isn't the best, but this idea's been in my head too long to keep quiet. I love crossovers, and Fire Emblem, and when such an opportunity appeared between my two favorite games in the series, I couldn't help but take it. I'm planning on updating this more frequently than my other ongoing works, and, worry not, Tales of Harmonia isn't dead. The next chapter is in the works. It just might be awhile.

That being said, a few notes for this chapter;

1. This story assumes Chrom/Robin to be canon and nothing else from Gen I. The pairing is essential to this story, but none of the adult characters will play a big role (If that makes sense?) so please don't judge on pairings.

2. That being said, I have some _ideas _for lategame pairings for Morgan and the other children characters, but nothing's set in stone, and I'd love your all's input. _Who _do you think should get with whom? Feel free to say in a review, and if it gets big enough, I'll create a poll on my author page. Feel free to ship across games too, so anyone from FE7 could end up with any of the children characters (that are present) from FE13 _within reason._ If they have no chemistry, or it makes no sense, or I can't work it sensibly into the story, I still have sway as the author. Because the other Awakening characters probably won't appear until late in Eliwood/Hector's story, please keep it to Morgan and the FE7 cast for now.

3. There is a reason Morgan is in Elibe. It will be explained later.

4.I'm trying my best to avoid physical descriptions of Robin, so feel free to imagine her as your avatar. Let me know if I slip up, though.

_5. Legacy_ is still kind of a cliché name, and while it works for the general storyline, if you have a better name in mind, please tell me.

Please review! It would mean a lot to me. And please leave (constructive!)criticism if you can, too. It'll make the story better in the long run. I _think _I have anon reviews enabled, but if I don't, and you can find a way, let me know and I'll gladly get that fixed.

See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I figured with all the response this story has been getting, I should go ahead and write the next chapter.

As always, Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo and IS, and author's comments are at the end.

* * *

_Legacy_

_Chapter Two_

_Crossroads of Fate_

* * *

"Fate is the endless chain of causation, whereby things are; the reason or formula by which the world goes on."

* * *

"Morgan! Over here!" Lyn shouted, calling the Tactician over to a map-seller's brightly decorated stall. Despite being located in Sacae, Bulgar was a surprisingly large town, more than deserving of its title as the commercial center of the plains. Stalls lined the roads, and there were numerous taverns and inns in addition to the residential district. In the center of the town stood a well-kept fountain, which was heralded as a meeting point for anyone hoping to rendezvous in the town.

They had headed here at Lyn's suggestion. Neither of them were sure where they were going, but, wherever it was, it wouldn't hurt to be well-equipped. Lyn had bartered earlier in the morning for a new sword and some Vulneraries, while Morgan had managed to obtain some books detailing the history of the surrounding areas (as well as the continent itself). He'd been looking for a weapon too, but it turned out there were very few practicing mages on the plains of Sacae. Thankfully, one of the merchants had recently returned from somewhere called Etruria, so he'd happened to have a few basic fire tomes lying around. It wasn't anything special, but it was better than being defenseless.

The maps they were looking at would be helpful, too. The map-seller not only had maps of Sacae, but also the surrounding regions. To Morgan's joy, there were even maps of the entire continent. He purchased one of those, as well as a detailed map of the Sacae plains and its surrounding region, and the Lyn lead Morgan towards the central plaza area.

"What now?" Morgan asked. While the journey was the both of theirs, he was in unfamiliar territory, literally, and he trusted Lyn's judgment. If she had somewhere in mind, he'd happily follow.

"It's almost dark, so we're better off staying in town for the night. There's a small town on the border between Bern and Sacae that we should be able to reach by nightfall tomorrow, if we leave at daybreak," Lyn answered. He felt relieved they were traveling together; without Lyn's guidance, he'd have no idea where to go.

"Great! That gives me a little time to read up on the history of this area before we leave!" Morgan grinned as he replied.

Lyn turned her head, but was interrupted before she could reply.

"Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!" A green-haired man sauntered up to them, keeping his eyes fixed on Lyn. He was wearing armor, so Morgan could guess he was a knight. From the condition that his armor was in (compounded with the fact that his horse was now drinking from the fountain), Morgan could guess that he didn't take his job very seriously.

Lyn's face reminded him of Lucina's the first time he'd seen Inigo hit on her. It wasn't a very pleasant expression, and he was glad he wasn't on the receiving end. She quickly grabbed his wrist, starting towards the inn.

"Wait, o beauteous one!" The knight called after them. "Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company?"

Lyn turned sharply, addressing their pursuer, "Where are you from, sir knight," her tone sounded almost mocking, "that you speak so freely to a stranger?"

"Ha! I thought you'd never ask! I am from Lycia, I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!" Either this knight was really oblivious or really brave; Morgan couldn't tell which.

"Shouldn't that be 'home to callow oafs with loose tongues?'" Lyn bit back. The knight seemed unaffected.

"You're even more lovely when you're cruel!"

Lyn sighed, turned the other direction, and started walking briskly towards the inn. Morgan ran after her calling, "Lyn, wait up!"

* * *

Zugu had hit the jackpot. The Marquess had promised a handsome sum of money to whomever was first to catch the Sacaen broad, and she had fallen right into his lap. Truth be told, he could run after the her right now, and cut her and her companion down in the center of the town. But, there was no rush. He could wait until nightfall, he thought, smiling.

* * *

Morgan was at a loss.

His plan had originally been to test out the tome, plot out their route for the morning, and then begin on Elibean history before going to bed. But, then he'd encountered an unexpected roadblock.

His magic was gone. Well, maybe not gone. But, he'd been able to cast magic before. He'd been able to summon massive lightning bolts and terrifying dark spells. When he'd casted those, he'd always felt like he was dipping into a larger sea of magic, and merely funneling it into a physical form. Only now, it felt like he was funneling from an arid desert. He could still _technically _get the magic to cast and form a small flame, but it was nothing compared to what he was able to do before.

"Is something wrong?" Lyn called from the next bed over, noticing her companion's troubled expression. She was sharpening her sword.

Morgan sighed, "For some reason, I can't use magic. I mean, I can, it's just," he sighed, "not as powerful as it should be."

Lyn frowned, "I see. Well, you're still a strategist, right? Magic or not, isn't that the purpose of this journey?"

The tactician smiled as he put the tome away, "You're right. And, at least, it's good to find this out now instead of in battle. All I have to do, then," Morgan said as he pulled out one of the nearby maps, "is adjust accordingly."

* * *

"You did what?" the orange-haired knight roared. At first, the knights had made the patrons of the tavern on edge, but after a time, it had become natural, and turned to nothing but background noise.

"I'm telling you Kent," the green-haired knight grinned, "This one was worth it. She was really a beauty. As if all of the natural ferocity and beauty of the Sacae plains took human form!"

"Sain," Kent sighed, "You are missing the point. We've already spent nearly a month in this town, and we still haven't made any progress. Eventually, we will have to go back to Caelin. We can't afford to be wasting time like this."

"Ah, but Kent," Sain smiled again, taking a sip of his drink, "There was something else with this one too. Like, an air of sophistication that tied it all together. Ah, fair Lyn, will we ever meet again!" He cried out dramatically, earning a giggle from a group of women seated nearby.

Kent buried his face in his hands, "What will it take for you to understand that—" Kent paused, "Sain, what did you say her name was?"

"Lyn! The treasure of Sacae!"

"Who were we tasked with finding?"

"Lyndis! The lady born of both Sacae and Caelin!" Sain paused, thinking, "Say Kent...you don't think, you don't think that she was...?"

Before Kent could reply, a villager burst through the door of the tavern, screaming, "Help! The traveler's district it's...it's on fire!"

* * *

Both Lyn and Morgan had been able to make it out of the inn, but barely. They'd barely had time to run from their room on the second floor to the exit, and the building collapsed _seconds_ after they left. Both were short on breath from the smoke, and they hadn't had a chance to relax; not long after the inn had fallen, the two had been approached by a group of suspicious characters. Neither of them were in a condition to fight, so Morgan had advised they run. Unfortunately, even Lyn wasn't familiar with this part of town, and they'd run into a dead end.

Their "friend" hadn't been far behind.

"Heh," he called, having them boxed in, "You two are tougher than I expected. I thought for sure the fire would have gotten you."

Lyn drew her sword, managing what she could of a fighting stance, "That was you! Do you know how many lives you put in danger?"

The bandit smirked, "It won't matter. Once I hand you over, I'm sure Lundgren'll be willing to hand-wave a few civilian casualties."

"Monster!" She cried, "Don't you have any respect for human life? What am I worth to you, anyway?"

"Your name is Lyndis, is it not?" The bandit seemed to be taunting them.

"That name...how do you..." Morgan couldn't see Lyn's face, but her entire body was shaking. This wasn't good. At their current condition, they weren't even guaranteed victory two-on-one. But, there was still a chance, and those odds dropped dramatically if one of them couldn't fight. All he needed was a plan, just something, something to get them out of there alive.

"Time to die, darlin'!" The bandit raised his axe. They were out of time.

Or, at least, they would have been if the bandit didn't collapse, a sword in his back.

"Such a strategy! Against a girl, no less! Coward!" Morgan recognized the voice. The green-haired knight they met earlier stood over the body. But...why had he come to save them?

"Certainly so," Another knight, one Morgan didn't recognize, walked in front and offered Lyn his hand, "I'm sorry we took so long. Maneuvering our horses in these narrow streets was...difficult."

Lyn regained her composure, "Thank you, but, I believe you owe us an explanation as well."

"Ah, yes, but it's..." the knight seemed at a loss for words, "information that is rather confidential. Perhaps it would be better if we met again on the morrow?"

Lyn sighed, "I'd rather get this taken care of sooner, but given the condition that we're in, it might be a good idea to rest," Lyn helped Morgan up, acting as a support. Morgan wasn't weak, but he wasn't strong either, and after the fire, he'd barely been able to run. The fight hadn't helped.

"Ah, wonderful! Then, it is a date, o wonderful Lady Lyndis!" Lyn faltered a bit, but was able to regain her composure quickly enough that (Morgan hoped) neither knight noticed.

"Let's go."

* * *

They met in the morning on the outskirts of town.

Both Lyn and Morgan were looking much better, all things considering. The knights had come with their horses, and, to Lyn's surprise, what looked like several days worth of rations. She placed a hand on her hip, and turned to them, "You were going to share your story with me?"

"Yes," the serious one spoke first, "My name is Kent, and this is my companion, Sain," he gestured towards the green-haired knight from earlier. "We're knights of Lycia, and we were sent out to the plains of Sacae to find someone."

Lyn frowned, "Lycia...that's the country beyond the mountains in the south-west, isn't it?"

"Correct," Kent replied. "We've come as messengers to the Lady Madelyn, who eloped some nineteen years ago."

"Madelyn?" that name was her mother's name. It couldn't be a coincidence.

"Our Lord Marquess of Caelin's only daughter. He was heartbroken his daughter would abandon him so. Eventually, he declared he had no daughter," So that was why her mother had always looked so sad when she asked about her grandparents. She was ashamed she hadn't understood before now.

Before Lyn could say anything, Sain continued, "This year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn. She, her husband, and her daughter were living happily in the Sacae plains. The Marquess was ecstatic to learn that he had a granddaughter of eighteen years. I can still remember the smile on his face, when he learned he was a grandfather. Not only that, but his granddaughter shared the name of his late wife! Lyndis!"

"Lyndis?" It hadn't been a coincidence after all.

"It thawed the Marquess' heart. Unfortunately," Sain looked away, "Lady Madelyn passed away a few days after sending her letter."

"But her daughter yet lives," Kent continued. "I knew right away. You are Lady Lyndis, are you not?"

"You...knew my mother?" Imagining her mother in court was difficult for Lyn. She knew that, long before she was born, her mother had been raised in a large city. She knew that she had wanted to get away with that life, and that was how she'd met Hassar. Lyn was hard-pressed to believe that Madelyn, who could shoot better than most men of the Lorca, would be well-suited for any sort of court life.

"Ah, I only saw pictures," Kent replied, "But, you are her spitting image."

"To the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn," but, she paused. She wasn't going to cry, not here, not now, "when I was with my parents, when it was just the three of us...I was always Lyndis." She smiled, "To think, I thought I was all alone in the world, and now I have a grandfather. Lyndis, I never thought I'd hear that name again, but, wait!" she frowned, "That bandit! He also called me Lyndis! He wasn't one of yours, surely?"

"No!" Sain shouted, "Lundgren!"

"How!? We made sure we were selected for this mission to prevent this from happening!"

Lyn cocked her head to the side, "Lundgren?"

"He's the Marquess' younger brother and the heir to the throne, unless the Marquess has a descendent in Caelin," Kent frowned.

"I have no intention of inheriting any title," Lyn stated firmly.

Sain frowned, "Lundgren isn't the type of man to care. To him, you're a threat."

Lyn sighed, "Then what do you suppose I do?"

"Accompany us to Caelin," Kent stated, "Even if you don't accept the throne, at least meet with your grandfather."

"My grandfather? I...I'll go with you."

* * *

"Morgan!" Lyn ran up to her companion, "I wanted to talk to you once Kent and Sain left."

"You did?" He cocked his head to the side, confused.

"Yes," she looked sad, for some reason. "The situation has changed. What do you want to do? You're welcome to follow us to Caelin, but, there's no guarantee it'll be safe."

Morgan smiled, "I wouldn't be a very good tactician if I only went places that were safe. I'm your master strategist, aren't I? I'd be more than happy to follow you."

* * *

So, I kept some of the dialogue and I changed some of the battles. I'm trying to keep this story as dynamic and interesting as possible, while staying true to FE7. Hopefully, the end result is something that won't feel like more repetition for people who've played the game. I'm also (likely) going to give Morgan a bigger story role later on, but I'm trying to prevent him from being a Gary Stu. If I ever slip in that regard, please let me know.

I also nerfed Morgan's stats...a bit...because it's not really fair to have a Maxed out Sorcerer tanking FE7 (Although can you imagine how easy that would make Hector Hard Mode?) There's also a story reason. I promise. As his main class was Tactician/Grandmaster, he's studying Anima magic.

I don't really have much else to say, so...

It's time for...Reader's Review Corner!

_Kingawesome_ – Morgan is 17, a year younger than Lyn, and two years younger than Lucina. I'm not sure yet if I'll write something for FE6, but he'd definitely be alive during that time period.

_Fellblood Morgan_ – Hopefully this new chapter alert finds it's way into your mailbox :P

_Gunlord500 _– Yes! Lucina, Chrom, and Robin all got their stories, so it's time Morgan got his! But, there's also plenty of canon evidence that points to Morgan as FE7's tactician.

_Lord Destroyer _– Yes! All of this. Actually, I think there's more evidence, too. People have speculated that the Dragon's Gate connects Elibe and Archanea/Ylisse, and that Ruins of Time is the other end of the gate. Coincidentally, it's also where you recruit Morgan!

_Flufflover _– Most definitely. This fic won't be shipping free, but I am doing my best to make sure that the relationships and romances evolve in the most natural way (which is why I reserve final rights on voting).

_Fireminer _– Yes! After this chapter, Morgan will be playing a role in combat. I've posted his stats at the end of this chapter.

_Kyrura Akai Tsuki_ – Thank you! I hope you enjoy the rest of the fic.

_Axel's World_ – Thank you for reading!

_Temporarily Permanent_ – Thank you! Morgan's hair (as he is Chrom's son) is canonically indigo, but it won't be important to the story.

_Guest – _Thank you! One vote Inigo/Lucina!

_Mzr90 – _Thank you! One vote Morgan/Lyn!

Morgan (Lvl 1 Tactician)

HP – 16

Magic – 4

Skill – 6

Speed – 8

Luck – 7

Def – 2

Res – 4

Con – 5

Move – 5

As always, please review! Let me know what you liked or didn't like, and who you'd like to see together!

Until then, I'll see y'all next chapter!


End file.
